1000 Needles
.]] , also known as '''Blowfish', is a Blue Magic spell and a monster ability. Although it is by no means exclusive to them, the attack has become something of a trademark ability for the Cactuar. True to its name, the spell always involves spraying a steady stream of needles at the target, and deals exactly 1,000 HP damage regardless of Defense, armor, Protect or (at times) Evasion. This makes the attack useful against enemies with low HP and high defensive abilities. There is sometimes a stronger version exclusive to enemies called 10,000 Needles, which can break the damage limit and inflict exactly 10,000 damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V There are no Cactuars in ''Final Fantasy V; instead, the Lamia and Hedgehog teach the skill to a Blue Mage. It costs 25 MP to cast. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Lamia, Cactus, or Hedgehog. ''Final Fantasy VI The Cactuar can use 1000 Needles up to ten times in a row for a total of 10,000 HP damage. The Brainpan and Face also know the spell. Strago Magus can learn 1000 Needles as a Lore, which costs 50 MP to cast. In the game's Game Boy Advance version, after talking to a man mentioning a Giant Cactuar and defeating 10 Cactuars in the desert, a Gigantuar will attack the party. He fires 1000 Needles at a rapid pace and when defeated, deals 10 shots of 1000 Needles at the party, which usually kills most characters (the player may wish to use Auto-Life to prevent a Game Over). Afterwards, he turns into magicite and can be summoned to do either, at random, a barrage of 1000 Needles or a "10,000 Needles?" attack which does 9,999 damage. Final Fantasy VII The Cactuer on Cactus Island may use 1000 Needles to deal exactly 1000 damage to its target. The Death Machine uses a similar named attack, 100 Needles, but it is a normal attack and its damage can range. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Cactuar in ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' can use the 1000 Needles ability. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemies have access to 1000 Needles, 10,000 Needles and 100,000 Needles, which deal ten hits of 100 damage, 1,000 damage and 10,000 damage respectively. 1000 Needles is also Cactuar's limit break on Chocobo Mode. It deals 18 consecutive hits, whose damage depends on the level, to every enemy on the field. The damage dealt for each hit is as follows: Final Fantasy VIII The Cactuar uses 1,000 Needles when it is attacked. Humorously, the attack itself displays hundreds of '1's to signify each needle attacking the target, but this is only done for comedic effect as the actual damage is shown after the attack has ended. The Jumbo Cactuar has the more powerful 10,000 Needles, which does 10,000 HP damage, thereby causing instant death to the targeted character. After victory, Jumbo Cactuar becomes the Guardian Force Cactuar. Upon being summoned, he deals needle damage in proportion to his current level, rounded to the nearest thousand. It is therefore possible to break the damage limit, as at Lv100 he will deal exactly 10,000 damage. Final Fantasy IX The Cactuar counters all attacks with 1000 Needles when hidden in the ground. Quina can learn 1000 Needles by eating a Cactuar. It costs 8 MP to use. 1000 Needles can be useful to deal controlled damage in order to reduce an enemy's HP to low digits, giving Quina the chance to eat it. Final Fantasy X Qactuars can use 1000 Needles while Cactuars have the 10,000 Needles attack. The Cactuar King can use 10,000 Needles and 99,999 Needles, which kills instantly. Final Fantasy X-2 1000 Needles is a Blue Bullet skill learned from enemy Cactuars. It costs 24 MP to cast. 3000-Needle Special is only used by an Oversoul Cactuar, which does three 1,000 damage attacks to random party members. In the ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission version, the Cactuar in the Coliseum has access to the powerful 10,000 Needles attack. ''Final Fantasy XI Nearly all the members of the Sabotender family of creatures can perform the special TP Move 1000 Needles. The attack does 1000 damage divided among all members of the party or alliance. This damage cannot be reduced by Protect or Phalanx, although Stoneskin absorbs some. As damage is divided among members, this makes the attack particularly effective against one person. Because of the specific damage inflicted to players, the advanced community has used the attack to test the true mathematics behind the Stoneskin spell and the nature of equipment that enhances its effect. 1000 Needles can be learned by Blue Mages from Cactuars. It shoots multiple needles at enemies within range for Light-elemental damage adding up to 1000 points. This spell costs 5 Blue Magic Points to set, but at 350 MP per cast, it proves to be an unpopular spell. Many variants of the spell exist among higher-level monsters, including but not limited to 2000, 4000, and 10,000 Needles. The High Notorious Monster Cuijatender utilizes a unique version called ??? Needles, which can deal a maximum of 68,000 damage divided among unfortunate recipients. Final Fantasy XII 1000 Needles is a Technick skill purchased at the Mosphoran Highwaste for 7,000 gil. It takes 35 LP to learn. Only the Flowering Cactoid Mark uses this attack, as all Cactites and related enemies in the game are docile and often asleep. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, 1000 Needles costs 40 LP and can be used by the Archer, Mononofu and Shikari. It is useful for the controlled demise of enemies when paired with gambits such as "Foe: HP>=2000:1000 Needles" ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings 1000 Needles is the name of the Esper Cactoid's attack, but it does not necessarily inflict 1000 HP of damage. Final Fantasy XIII 1000 Needles is Cactuar Prime's main attack, and inflicts 1000 damage with every hit, as well as contains a possibility of inflicting Pain or Fog. 10,000 Needles is Gigantuar's attack and can hit up to 10,000 damage and can daze players, but unlike other needle attacks, it doesn't cut through defense, so using a Sentinel can be beneficial and cut down the damage to less than 5,000. It is possible to reduce the 10,000 Needles to do 0 damage, but it requires the Ethereal Mantel passive ability (which nullifies all physical damage) and will decrease the target time. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Giant Cactuar uses 1,000 Needles, an attack that hits one party member. The Metal Gigantuar uses 10,000 Needles that hits all party members after a countdown from 7 to 0. It is the only ability it uses. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles 1000 Needles exists according to Cactuar but it is not listed on List of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Enemy Abilities. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gigantuar can use a version of 1000 Needles: instead of hitting a single target for 1000 points of damage it attacks randomly 5 times, each time dealing 1000 points of damage. Dissidia Final Fantasy 1000 Needles is the ability of the Cactuar. It instantly inflicts 1000 points of Brave damage to the opponent. If their Brave is lower than 1000, 1000 Needles reduces their Brave to zero instead of inflicting Break status. Gallery it:1000 Aghi Category:Limit Breaks Category:Summon Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Lores Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemy Skills Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Blue Bullet Category:Final Fantasy XI Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Feral Links